What really happend to the Camaro
by DancyWarlock
Summary: Suddenly Derek's slick and sexy Camaro was just gone! We never Got to know what happend to it... I'll tell you what happend to it!


**I hope you enjoy this little One-Shot! It's my theory on why the beautiful car just disapeard.**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

* * *

Stiles was standing awkwardly by the door, outside of Derek's loft. He had been for about six minutes now. He was finally ready to knock.

No he wasn't.

Who was he kidding? Why were he doing this? He would probably never get out of here alive.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" An inpatient Derek Hale asked.

He knew I've been standing here for almost ten minutes? Oh, that's definitely awkward.

Stiles cleared his throat and almost ripped the heavy door open. He figured that knocking wasn't really necessary by now.

Derek was sitting on the sofa with an open book in one hand, and his cellphone in the other.

He didn't look at Stiles.

"Eum, multitasking?" And there it was - the glare!

"What do you want, Stiles?" Oh "Let's get to the point, yeah? No small talk?" He didn't show anything else, just the empty glare.

Stiles didn't move from his spot, he didn't even care to close the door behind him. This would make his attempt to escape a little bit easier.

"Whatever. You know how you never let me drive your car? Or simply touch it, really." Yeah, now he had Derek's full attention. Shit, shit, shit!

He realised that his heart was beating a lot faster. As if it would expload thru his chest at any second. There was no way Derek didn't hear it.

"What did you do, Stiles?" He started to put his things down on the coffee table. He's so fucked!

"I just _accidently_ pick-pocketed you. Yesterday." Stiles blurred out, stammering. Oh God, please don't come over here.

"How do you accidently pick-pocket someone?" He didn't sound totally angry; it was more like a build-up.

"Okay, I admit. It wasn't an accident." Derek was now standing in front of him, and Stiles gazed down at the floor.

Derek held out his left hand, with the palm up. "Give it to me."

Stiles didn't need to be told twice. He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out the beautiful, shiny keys. He then placed them in Derek's outstretched hand.

Derek's eyes widend in horror, even though this was probably what he'd been suspecting.

"So you took it for a ride." Derek mumbled.

"Nah, I mean, I was going to..." And there's the growl. Oh God. "But then I didn't, so, we're cool?" Stiles made an effort to put on his best fake smile. It went terrible.

"You really thought that I wouldn't realise that something's not right here?" Stiles swallowed as he felt his face starting to turn bright red. And that's when he leapt out of the apartment and ran as fast as he could towards his own car.

Derek didn't follow him, at least not directly. He'd probably go to the garage to check out the damage first. Fuck! He was so screwed!

* * *

Soon Stiles was speeding away in his Jeep, towards his own part of t he town. Suddenly his phone rang. The caller ID said Scotty, could it be Derek? Shit, he was being paranoid.

"What's up, dude?" He greeted while answering his phone.

"You're driving?" It was definitely Scott's voice.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't talk on the phone while driving." Stiles roller his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time Scott would nag at him for doing so.

"Is Derek there with you?" Stiles swallowed.

"No, why? Isn't he picking up his phone?" He was probably too busy chasing Stiles across the town.

"That's not where I'm going, Stiles! He just freaking roared your name. I swear I could have heard him if I was in Alaska!"

Without thinking Stiles just blurted out one of his funny replies. "He probably just had an orgasm, or something." Stiles let out a small giggle and imagined Derek's face if he'd heard him. Scott wasn't laughing.

"I can hear your heartbeat." Fucking werewolves! It's not fair! "What did you do, Stiles?"

"I just wanted to try his car out." Scott exhaled deeply.

"And you scratched it?" He wished.

"I wish." Stiles replied immediately, and tried to focus on the road. He was lucky there wasn't much trafic by this time.

"You broke off a sideview mirror?" Sort of...

"God, Scott, I wish!" He was starting to feel even worse about it now.

"You ripped off a door, then?"

"I wish!" Stiles cried helplessly over the phone.

"Oh my God, Stiles! What the hell did you do?"

"I wrecked it! I fucking wrecked it!" Stiles screamed in panic.

"You, you... wrecked... the Camaro? How could Derek possibly allow you to drive it?"

"I never said he did, Scott! But you're my best friend, and you should take my side! Right now it sounds a lot like you're taking his side!" He should probably stop the car while crying like this, but Derek would do that for him soon enough. Oh God, he was gonna die.

"Okay. Sorry buddy." There was a short pause. "You do realise he's gonna kill you for real this time, right?" Stiles swallowed a cry.

"Yeah. So I've got three options."

"I'm listening." Scott replied.

"Number one. I keep on driving. Out of this fucking hell hole, pass the boarder and then keep running for the rest of my life. I'll probably end up in Sweden, or something."

"That's just stupid." Scott sighted.

"Number two. I just stop the car, wait for Derek to catch me up and then he'll just rip my throat out."

"That's what we're trying to avoid, Stiles."

"Yeah, but it still has to remain an option, because it's definitely a possibility!"

"So, what's the third?"

"You get your werewolf ass down here and kick his ass! You'd protect me. Wouldn't you, Scotty?" Stiles pleaded.

"Have you aplogized to him, or tried reasoning with him?"

There was a long pause.

"No..."

"You haven't even apologized? Stiles! You wrecked the man's car!"

"I know." Now he just felt numb. He didn't really know what to think.

"Okay, dude. Option number four: get back there and tell him you're sorry."

"What if he kill me before I get a chance?"

"Then open with: I will pay you back every penny."

Stiles thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, damn it Scott, you're too nice. Couldn't you just consider option three?"

"Just do it, Stiles."

"Yeah, I will."

"I'll call you later to check if you're alive. Love you bro."

"WHAT?" And that's when Scott hung up.


End file.
